Plaisir à 4 ou comment profiter de ses vacances …
by jilie084
Summary: Une suite, 4 mecs beaux comme des Dieux , Tous gays ...  Je vous laisse lire la suite ...


_Je prends les perso de Naruto pour cette fic ils ne m'appartiennent pas je ne fais que les emprunter pour écrire !_

_En espérant que cet OS vous plaira c'est duYaoi Rated M légèrement SM_

_Donc HOMOPHOBES DEHORS !_

_C'est un UA !_

_Je ne vous mettrai pas les prénoms pour vous laisser la surprise !_

_J'ai eu l'inspiration en voyant une photo des plus suggestive si je la retrouve je la mettrai peut être en lien _

**Plaisir à 4 ou comment profiter de ses vacances …**

Une après midi comme les autres se déroulait à Kiri où 4 jeunes hommes profitaient de leurs vacances pour lézarder sur la terrasse de leur suite au dernier étage de l'immeuble (_la suite fait tout l'étage donc 300 m__2_ ) dans ce groupe il y a deux bruns un blond et un roux. Quand ils se déplacent dans la rue ils font tourner les têtes et sont poursuivis par des fans en furie ils se réfugient donc dans leur suite pour y échapper ils sont sur d'y être tranquille avec tous les gardes en bas.

Qui sont-ils ?

Juste les 4 héritiers des 4 plus grands groupes de leurs pays qui ont fusionnés juste après leurs naissances il y a 18 ans et depuis la nouvelle société n'a fait que prospérer atteignant le rang de première entreprise mondiale dans le domaine de la mode et le commerce, l'aviation et l'armement, la construction navale et portuaire et les arts martiaux .

Leurs noms ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa : brun cheveux courts 1.80m une peau pale, des yeux onyx et une musculature fine et déliée, sport favori la course.

-Néji Huyga : brun cheveux longs mi-dos 1.84 une peau blanche, des yeux gris pâle presque blancs et un physique androgyne mais musclé, sport favori le karaté.

-Naruto Uzumaki : blond cheveux longs aux épaules 1.78m une peau halée, des yeux bleus lagons et un physique d'apollon, sport favori la natation.

-Gaara No Sabbaku : roux cheveux courts 1.82 une peau bronzée, des yeux bleus mercure et un physique a damné un saint, sport favori la boxe thaï.

Le soir venu le petit blond propose un jeu, le strip - poker ! Bien sur il ajoute piment en décrétant qu'à chaque vêtement enlevé il faut boire un verre d'alcool (whisky ou vodka).

Etant tous les 4 gays et tous au courant Sasuke fait adopter à l'unanimité que le dernier déshabillé serra l'uke. Naruto ayant une chance insolente aux jeux de cartes a un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeu se déroule avec rire et détente …

Néji est le premier à perdre suivi de Gaara et Sasuke. Ils se tournent donc vers Naruto un sourire gourmand aux lèvres bien décidé a déguster leur petit blond a toutes les sauces et dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables :

Le petit blond se dirige donc vers Néji s'empare de ses lèvres se collant à lui il ouvre les lèvres lorsque la langue mutine du brun vient chercher la sienne l'entrainant dans un ballet sulfureux le blondinet ne peut retenir un gémissement en sentant deux mains passer sous sa chemise tandis qu'une bouche viens se poser sur son cou , un corps chaud se plaquer sur son flanc droit et un autre sur le gauche en posant les mains sur ses hanches , les siennes sont sur le visage de Gaara et Sasu qui lui a la tête dans ses cheveux, il commença a bouger des hanches et 4 gémissements se firent entendre Sasuke commença a enlever le boxer de Naru tandis que Gaara s'occupe de celui de Néji et vice versa puis ils s'écartèrent pour regarder le tableau un joli blondinet rouge de plaisir collé à un brun affamé le pire c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de les toucher sans leur accord à présent ! Naruto rompit le baiser et d'un regard fit comprendre à Néji qu'il en voulait plus , Néji tendit ses doigts à Gaara qui les lécha avec application tout en gémissant sournoisement Néji retira ses doigts et les enfouis un à un dans Naruto qui se cambrai à chaque ajout au bout de 2 min de cette exquise torture il demanda à Néji de le prendre contre le mur et sans douceur , ce dernier s'exécuta en s'enfouissant jusqu'à la garde en lui et le plaquant contre le mur pour ne pas défaillir sous le plaisir il ressortit complètement pour rentrer d'un coup sec et toucher la prostate de son blond qui poussa un hurlement de plaisir, le brun augmenta ses coups de butoir tout en allant toujours plus profond et ils jouirent en même temps dans un hurlement de plaisir Néji se retira et se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis que Naruto se laissa glisser contre le mur .

Gaara se dirigea alors d'un pas félin vers le petit blond il s'accroupit et entreprit de détendre l'anus malmené avec sa langue se délectant des râles de plaisir, il lui prit les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger puis lui suçota le gland et pris son membre en bouche pour lui faire une fellation il se releva en se léchant les lèvres après avoir avalé le sperme qui restait de sa précédente éjaculation il embrassa Naruto le faisant gouter à son propre gout puis se pressa contre lui et lui intima de mettre ses jambes autour de ses hanches il le souleva et après avoir poussé Néji s'affala sur le lit maintenant Naru sur ces hanches il lui fit comprendre d'une voix rauque de se préparer lui-même le blondinet plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasu à qui tendit ses doigts ce dernier les lui lécha tout en mimant une pénétration Naru rougit et se sentit durcir suite à cette vision il reprit ses doigts et se prépara donc consciencieusement et s'empala avec lenteur sur le pénis de Gaara en gémissant sourdement faisant écho à ceux du roux cette fois si ce fut le blondinet qui imprima le rythme tantôt lent tantôt rapide et bientôt frénétique à mesure que Gaara s'occupait de son sexe il se répandit bientôt sur le ventre du roux qui lui le suivit au plus profond de lui .

A peine Gaara se fut retiré et ait roulé sur le coté que Sasuke attrapa le blond plaquant son dos contre son torse et l'embrassa fiévreusement tout en lui caressant les tétons et descendant vers son ventre pour ensuite effleurer le sexe du blond il le fit ensuite basculer à quatre pattes la croupe en l'air ses fesses tendues vers lui en une délicieuse invitation Sasu ne se fit pas prier et vint se coller contre lui et tendit ses doigts à Néji. Naru sentant le désir du brun au yeux onyx contre ses fesses se pressa un peu plus contre lui, Sasu ne quittait pas des yeux Néji qui le fixait avec un air lubrique tt en humidifiant ses doigts, ils les récupera et les fit glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond puis les passa sur le bord de l'anus de Naru et entra tout doucement ses doigts un par un avec lenteur le faisant se tortiller et gémir sous l'exquise torture ce fut quand le blondinet le supplia qu'il l'exauça _**(un peu sadique mais noon ) **_une fois entré d'un coup en lui il ressortit à moitié pour entrer plus fort et ainsi lui taper en plein dans la prostate lui envoyant une vague de plaisir il le fit décoller et se cambrer sous le plaisir maintes fois puis se déversa en lui tandis que le blond souillait à nouveau les draps

Ils se firent l'amour toute la nuit et le jour suivant ,parfois à deux dans le corps d'un troisième….

En bref ils passèrent la moitié de leur séjour au lit et l'autre à visiter en toute discrétion les endroits les plus insolites de la ville.

Nous allons donc les laisser à leurs affaires en notant quand même qu'ils vont bientôt devoir revenir à leurs affaires et tirer un trait sur ces vacances sachant qu'ils vont être obligés d'avoir une descendance pour assurer la prospérité du groupe et ensuite quand leurs enfants seront près ils s'en iront tous ensemble dans un lieu ou ils pourront vivre leur amour au grand jour sans se soucier des autres sur une île perdue au milieu de l'atlantique dont seul leurs enfant auront les coordonner pour leurs donner des nouvelles !

_Jilie084 alias Xérès_

Ps : J'ai du changer le titre suite à une faute de frappe désolée

Je suis déjà entrain d'écrire l'un des OS de Bleach je publierais surement dans la semaine .


End file.
